vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasen Ibaraki
Summary Kasen Ibaraki (茨木 華扇, Ibaraki Kasen) is a mysterious self-proclaimed hermit living in the mountains. She can often be seen dispensing advice and knowledge to Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and Sanae Kochiya. Unbeknownst to most, she is one of the sages who aided in the creation of Gensokyo, alongside Yukari and Okina. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Kasen Ibaraki (Pseudonym: Ibarakasen) Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least 135 years old (As one of the youkai sages, she preexisted and assisted in the creation of the Hakurei barrier) Classification: Oni, poses as a Hermit. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Animal Manipulation (Kasen can communicate with and guide animals and transfigure youkai), Intangibility (Her artificial arm is intangible), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks and crush Vengeful Spirits with her artificial arm), Fangshu, Longevity, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Summoning (Can summons her pets in combat), Sealing (Sealed away her house from the outside world), Necromancy (Can manipulate skeletons), Fusionism (Can fuse with her arm), limited Duplication (Her arm became an entirely different being after being cut off), Portal Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), and Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind". Mid-High against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from being reduced to mist) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (She is comparable to Suika, as a fellow high-ranking oni. Can create her own Senkai, which should be comparable in size to Miko's) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Suika) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: The Ibaraki Box of a Hundred Medicines, which cures all the illnesses and injuries of anyone who drinks from it, or grants superhuman strength if they're already healthy. Intelligence: High. Kasen is well-versed in many fields and nearly always has advice to give to everyone. Weaknesses: None notable, possibly vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Artificial Arm:' Kasen's bandaged right arm is actually artificial, and consists of a vaporous black smoke. Kasen is capable of remotely controlling it and can detach it from her body. Her arm is also capable of crushing vengeful spirits, removing them from the process of reincarnation entirely in the process. *'Fangshu:' Due to special hermit arts, Kasen's home can only be found through a special path (which she changes, regularly), and snow and rain do not fall around her house. *'Guiding of animals:' Kasen can communicate with and guide animals, including cryptids, beast youkai, and dragons, and knows very much about all animals in general. She knows the antidotes to obscure venoms and the process that an animal undergoes when becoming a youkai. She also employs a number of trained animals that she uses as servants and helpers, who she can summon to her side at a moment's notice. These animals include, amongst many others, monkeys, snakes, birds, and a giant eagle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Animal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2